


Joshifer One Shots/Ficlets/Drabbles

by comealonghutch



Category: Joshifer - Fandom
Genre: F/M, joshifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comealonghutch/pseuds/comealonghutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I watched Grease when I wrote this and now the catchy jingles are stuck in my head. This came about because Marie (tinyynwords) reblogged a Grease gifset and I immediately pictured Josh as Danny and Jennifer as Sandy. Please be kind. I’m still not used to writing Joshifer type things.</p></blockquote>





	1. Joshifer Drabble #1

She smooths the material of her dress eliminating any wrinkle or fold present. She wraps the single loose curl around her index finger. Her nervous fingers find the tab of the zipper on her purse and she pulls it open to pull out a compact mirror. Her makeup is perfect but she wants to double check. A certain individual is making an appearance at the charity ball tonight. She needs to make an impression.  
She hasn’t seen him in years. The last time they saw each other ended in sadness and anger. Their four year relationship thrown out the window in an instant. The argument had been building up for months. The two of them keeping their issues with each other buried deep. But then one night the spark that had been slowly burning turned into raging fire. Everything they’ve been holding back being spewed at one another.  
Lamps were shattered.  
Tears were shed.  
Knuckles clenched.  
Hearts broken.  
A co-star turned reality romance viewed as a fairytale love story. The media displaying every moment of their lives. Every bit of their relationship being viewed by all.  
She had spent the last four years thinking about him, thinking about that night. She regrets letting him walk out the door. She regrets not trying to get him back. She just let him leave.  
The doors swing open and in he walks with two ladies linked in his arms. Her stomach churns and her hands begin to get clammy. He’s just as handsome as she remembers him. She tries to memorize every detail of him in fear this is the last time she’ll see him.  
His two female companions unlatch themselves and head towards the refreshments. He’s now alone and he’s walking in her direction.  
He hasn’t noticed her yet.  
But she’s noticed him.  
He’s inches away from her before he looks up. Their eyes meet for a few moments. There is a sadness and longing in her eyes. His eyes show the same. The past flipping through their minds.  
She opens her mouth to speak to him but he shakes his head and walks away.  
He’s done with her.  
He finds one of the girls he walked in with and places his hand on the small of her back. The rest of the night he never once looks back in her direction.  
Before she leaves she looks back at him one last time. A single tear falls from her eye.  
This fairytale love will never have a happily ever after.


	2. Joshifer Drabble #2 [Puppy Bowl]

"Oh my God!!" Jennifer screams in awe, "They're so adorable! I want all of them!"

Animal Planet was showing their annual Puppy Bowl before the Super Bowl. I thought it would be the perfect thing to watch before we went to a viewing party at my buddy's house.

"I love the sayings they come up with for each dog. Like, this dogs name is Prada and her saying is, 'refuses to wear Burberry'," I comment.

"I'd want that job," Jen replies, "I think I'm pretty punny."

I raise my eyebrow quizzically at her and she sends me a strange facial expression back. I see her pulling out her phone looking at something yet trying to balance her attention between that and the puppies. 

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Nothing," she lies. She's terrible at keeping secrets from me. Her voice went up an octave or two when she said that.

"Yeah, okay, you're up to something," I let her know she doesn't have me fooled.

The Puppy Bowl continues and Jen still battles her attention between both screens. Her face in contestant awe.

As the Kitty Halftime comes on she snuggles in closer to me and points the screen of her phone in my direction.

"Look," she holds it up, "Look at how cute this dog is."

She's showing me a pug chihuahua mix named Jangles. I gotta admit, I'm not a small dog kind of guy but this one is pretty adorable.

"Got puppy fever?" I smile.

"Can we adopt him?" she asks.

"What!?" I look at her somewhat surprised.

"We've been together for a while now Josh. I practically live here. Driver needs a pal. Can we pleaseeeeeeeeee?" She draws out her last word and gives me the best sad impression she can muster.

"I don't kn-" I start to say but she interrupts me with more begging.

"Please, Josh. Please. Look at this face. Look at this face and tell me you don't want to adopt him." She throws the screen in my sight again.

She is right. Driver could use another companion. I just don't want to look like a huge dink walking this tiny dog around L.A.

"Fine," I give in, "But under one condition."

She raises her eyebrow, "And that is?"

"You gotta walk it."

"Deal!" she squeals setting up the adoption on the phone. She calls the place and finds that he wasn't adopted yet. She smiles in excitement. After a few minutes the adoption is complete and we are the proud owners of a new dog.

"Ahh!" she screams after ending the call. She tackles me into the corner of the couch and begins to kiss every inch of my face. 

"Thank you! Thank you!" she chants after each kiss.

"Not a problem, honey. But I feel like you were going to do it regardless."

"You know me well, Hutcherson," she replies.

The puppies come back onto the field and Jen can see Jangles come onto the screen and starts cheering extra loud. Her happiness warming my heart.

She snuggles into my chest, "I know once you see this little guy your man ego will disappear and you'll take him for your walks with Driver."

And I know she's right.


	3. Say Something

Note: This is set after the last Mockingjay is released. I heard the song Say Something by A Great Big World and it sorta prompted me to write this. This is my first Joshifer one-shot. Please be kind to me. I don't know what I'm doing.

When I walk into the living room Jennifer doesn't look up from her phone. She's been more distant than usual the past few weeks. I have only pried a handful of times but never started an argument out of it. Her mind was always somewhere else whenever we were together. I'd ask her how her day was and she'd brush it aside with a standard answer, "It was fine." She never once asked how my day was in return. Never elaborating on any interesting events of that said day. Being constantly ignored is starting to weigh heavily on my heart. 

At night, it used to be hard to keep our hands off each other. Always play wrestling or doing the horizontal tango. We had a king-sized bed but only slept on one side. 

\---

I took my clothes off and began to sashay towards Jen on the bed. "Dear God, my poor eyes!! What are you doing?!" she covers her mouth and starts to laugh. She laughs so hard she snorts.

"Well, that wasn't the reaction I was going for, Miss Piggy," I joke.

"Hey!" she smacks my side before pulling me down onto the bed. I fell on top of her and began to dip lower for a kiss. As soon as our lips were about to touch she squeezed my nose with her right hand.

"Got your nose!" she yells triumphantly.

"I swear to God, Jen," I growl as I grab ahold of her arms and pin them down above her head. She fights me on it for a bit, but eventually allows me to kiss her. My mouth finally getting what it wanted all day. When I was sure she wouldn't try anything funny I released her arms. They immediately wrapped around my torso and pulled me closer to her.

"I've missed you," I admit.

"I've missed you. I've missed this," she replies choppily. 

\---

Now the giggling and fake punches have stopped. Our last sexual encounter being quick and boring. The large bed being used in it's entirety. If I draped an arm over her body she would shrug it off. Any attempt I made at affection would be shut down by an, "I'm tired," "Not tonight," "I have a headache," "I have to get up early tomorrow," "I don't feel well," or "Maybe another night."

\---

Jen gets into bed and wraps the covers over her body. She turns so she's on her side, her back to me. I get in beside her and nestle myself up against her back, being the bigger spoon. She wriggles around for a bit and moves slightly forward to create a gap in-between us. At this point I know I'm losing her. She's always creating space between us. I keep the distance but place my arm over her stomach. The contact startles Jen and she moves my arm from her. 

"I don't feel well, Josh. Please stop," she spits.

"Sorry, sorry," I quickly apologize, I trail my fingers up and down her arm, "Can I get you anything?"

"No, but you can stop touching me," she demands. I take my hands off her quickly not wanting to disturb her anymore. I too, turn on my side, our backs to each other. I'm definitely losing her.

\---

After part two of Mockingjay was released we finally gave into a relationship. The two of us were single at the same time. I was ecstatic to finally have her to myself. Each day my love for her grew and grew. I think she began to love me less and less. The dynamic between us has changed. I know she's unhappy she just won't admit it.

"How was your day?" I ask.

"It was fine," we both say at the same time. 

"What crawled up your ass?" Jen returns with a snarl. Her eyes still fixated on the illuminating screen.

I sharply inhale before uttering, "Do you love me?"

"Of course, I love you, Josh. What kind of a question is that?" She looks a little pissed off at my question.

"It just… doesn't feel like it lately," I admit to her. "You don't look at me like you used to. You don't touch me like you used to. We don't talk like we used to. Something's different."

"I've been… busy," she murmurs. Her fingers now folded in front of her.

"I've been busy too, Jennifer. And I'm still putting in the same if not more effort into this relationship. I want to know why."

She sits there quietly and blankly stares at the floor. She's never like this. Serious. We're never like this. 

"I am fighting for us! You're not fighting back!" I spit.

"I can't," she whispers, a tear falling down her cheek.

My eyes widen, "You can't?! You can't what?"

"I can't love you the way I should," she admits, her attention still not on me. 

"And how should I be loved?" I was flabbergasted at her response. All she did was shrug.

I go and sit beside her on the couch. She pulls her knees to her chest. 

"You're hiding something from me, Jennifer. We've been friends for how long? Don't you trust me?" 

"I don't want to break your heart, Josh," she hugs her knees tighter.

"Tell. Me." I beg.

"I'm pregnant," she speaks.

A smile breaks across my face, "Well, that's gr-," she interrupts me, "It's Nicholas'."

The grin disappears from my mouth in an instant. My brief moment of happiness replaced with grief.

"How do you know it's his?" I ask, "We haven't been necessarily the safest when we get together. Wait, you didn't cheat on me with him did you?" My face heating up at the possibility.

"No, Josh, I would never," she cries. "This was before I broke up with him."

I look at her appearance. It makes sense. Her face looks a little rounder. Her clothes are more baggy. The fact that she was always horny in the beginning. Her not wanting me to touch her stomach or see her naked. She's probably starting to show.

"Why have you kept this secret from me for so long?" I shout at her.

"I don't know, I'm scared," she sputters, "I want to be with you, I do, Josh, but I can't not let my child be without his father. This was shitty timing, I know. And I am so fucking sorry this is happening. But we can't do this anymore."

My heart shatters into a million pieces. Hot tears now falling from my eyes. She's looking at me now. She places her hand in mine.

"I will never love someone the way we loved each other. What we had was special and once in a lifetime. I will never forget it," she lets go of my hand and kisses my forehead. 

"This is goodbye," she chokes out. "…For now."

When I look up I watch her walk out the door and out of my life.


	4. Stranded at the Drive-In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched Grease when I wrote this and now the catchy jingles are stuck in my head. This came about because Marie (tinyynwords) reblogged a Grease gifset and I immediately pictured Josh as Danny and Jennifer as Sandy. Please be kind. I’m still not used to writing Joshifer type things.

"I was surprised when you agreed to go with me to the drive-in, Jen," I confess.

"Don't think that I've completely forgotten what you did to me," she nonchalantly fires back.

"When I rung you up to invite you here I told you I was sorry!" My tone was coming off as slightly desperate. Something that has never happened before. I never worked this hard to keep a girl with me.

"I know, I heard it," Jen replies.

"Don't you believe me?" I plead.

"Sure I do, but I still think you would have rather have gone to the dance with her than me. It totally looked like the two of you went together," she tells me.

She's right. 

I invited Jen to go to the homecoming dance with me. Each year our high school has a little dance competition for fun. One summer my mother put me in ballroom dancing classes. She told me it would help me become a well-respected gentlemen. I think it just helped me win over the ladies. That aside, Jen and I were dancing, I was swinging her about when I see my old ballroom partner, Janine, out on the dance floor. We lock eyes and before I know it her date has swooped Jennifer away. They immediately get tapped out for vulgar dancing as the guy imitates humping her leg. 

I felt really bad for for ditching her, but Josh Hutcherson doesn't lose. Janine and I joined hands and spun around the dance floor. I'm leading of course. We do a couple show-offy moves. I lifted her in the air. I dipped her down very slow until her back is unbelievably arched. To make a long story short, we won the competition. In the midst of all the praise we were getting, not one of them was Jennifer. I looked around for her but she must've left the moment I let go of her hands. 

"We didn't go together, Jen! We just danced together! That's it!" I assure her repeatedly.

She rolls her eyes, "Same thing, Josh."

"I disagree," was all I could retort.

The Hound of the Baskervilles fills our silence. An idea dawns on me. Give her my letterman jacket. That'll show her that I mean it, right?

With her eyes fixed on the screen I begin to take off my jacket. There wasn't much space so it was a struggle taking it off. In the midst of trying to remove the first sleeve my elbow got stuck in the leathery material. I tugged a couple times and still nothing. So I pulled on it really hard one last time. My arm finally became free but my elbow went flying into Jennifer's left breast.

I tried to stifle a laugh when I realized it happened.

"Josh!" she gasps, "Ow!" Her hand goes to guard her breast.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry, Jen," I had a slight smirk on my face. I finally shimmied out of the jacket and presented it in front of her.

"Will you wear my letterman jacket?" 

Her hands go to her mouth to disguise her wide smile. "Oh Josh! Yes, of course I will!"

She leans forward in her seat so I can drape it over her shoulders. 

"This means so much to me, Josh. Now I feel like you really respect me," she smiles, I can see she's trying to disguise the fact that she's smelling my jacket. 

We both turn our attention back to the screen. Sherlock Holmes is on a rant about genetics and cloning. I take the opportunity to do the "yawn and stretch" maneuver. I pretend to yawn and wrap my arms around Jen's shoulders. She snuggles into my arm and I trace random scribbles on the material of my jacket on her shoulder. Jen moved a little closer giving my hand more range of motion. Her full attention was placed on the screen so I tried to see how far my hand could go.

Eureka!

I could probably palm her breast from here. She's into me. She wouldn't mind. I inch towards her giving me a bit more range. 

Perfect.

I pretend to sneeze as my fingers grab hold of her bosom and squeeze.

"JOSH!" she smacks my side.

"Oh Jennifer," I swoon. I quickly push her seat back and move on top of her.

"What are you doing? Get off of me!" she shrieks.

"Don't worry, baby. Nobody can see us!" I bring her in close to me and begin to kiss her neck. 

Jen struggles. "Get off of me!"

I let her go as to not cause a scene. "Jen, what's wrong? I thought you wanted this! I thought we meant something to each other."

"You thought I wanted to be felt up in front of everybody at a drive-in in your dad's dusty Oldsmobile?" her eyes widened.

"Didn't you?" I ask and immediately regret it. She gets out of the car and slams the door in my face. 

She bunches up my jacket in her arms and throws it through the open window of the car. "You can have this back. I don't want it!"

"Jen!" I call out as she turns to walk away, "At least let me take you home."

I was hoping to get a second chance with her. But who am I kidding? She's already thrown half a dozen second chances my way.

"It's a Friday night at a drive-in, Josh. I'm bound to find a friend here. If not, I'm perfectly capable walking home," she hollers back and then she's out of sight.

I really screwed the pooch on this one. I keep forgetting that Jennifer is not the typical high school girl. She's not into getting drunk and smoking cigarettes each weekend. Her attire always modest and not revealing. A bow placed in her hair each day. I was more likely to find her reading a book than with the local crowd at the diner. 

She was well-mannered. 

She was simple. 

She was different. 

**She was exactly what I didn't know I wanted until this very moment.**

Sure. I could get another girl in a jiffy. I was a popular jock. There's a line of ladies waiting to get the chance to get with me. Waiting for me to take them to make out point. But it doesn't matter because I don't want any of them. 

I just want her.

\---

_Now I'm stranded at the drive-in._

Branded a fool.

What will they say Monday at school?


	5. No Remedy For Memory

Heat. 

Pain. 

A large weight was pushing against my chest. It took a lot of effort to move my limbs. My brain felt larger than my skull. I was captive in whatever Hell I was in. If only I could open my eyes. 

Bright.

White.

My lids only opened a slit but already my head was spinning. There was a strong scent of rubbing alcohol in my nose. A muffled mumbling in my ear. They open a little further and I begin to see blurry objects slowly sharpen. A monitor. IV drips. Thin white sheets. 

"Jennifer!" an unknown, deep voice now coming in clear. 

I turn my attention to the male's voice and become confused when I don't recognize who this person is.

"Jennifer!" he shouts again, "I'm so glad you're awake!" His lips touch my cheek.

"Who are you?" I question, shocked by his act of affection. His excited expression quickly shifting to worried. 

"Do you not know who I am?" he asks, the tone of his voice desperate. 

I squint as I give him a good look up and down. There was nothing about this man that I found recognizable. He was handsome. That was a fact. But other than that I had nothing.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but I don't know who you are."

The man sighs, "I'll go alert the nurses that you are awake."

"Do you know where Josh is?" I didn't notice him as I scanned the room.

"Josh? Josh Hutcherson?" his eyes widen.

"Yes! Josh. My boyfriend!" I wail.

"He's in rough shape right now. He was the worst damaged of the two of you. He's lost a lot of blood right now. The nurse says that they are doing everything they can to save him. Also, you two aren't together anymore and you haven't been for over a year."

Tears start to fill and build up in my eyes but I don't let them fall.

"I'll get the nurse," he says once more.

The other man leaves me alone and I break down. I can't lose, Josh. I can't imagine a world without him in it. I pray to God that they can save him.

The nurse enters the room in the midst of my outburst. 

"Jennifer Lawrence," she starts before I interrupt. 

"…Is Josh okay?" the tears mix with my snot.

"He's awake but in critical condition. They are bringing him out of surgery right now," she answers.

"Oh my god," I cover my mouth and sob. 

"I've got to ask you a few questions as it appears you are suffering from memory loss."

"Go ahead," I mumble.

"Name?"

"Jennifer Lawrence"

"Date of birth?"

"August 15th, 1990"

"What year is it?" she asks.

"2012," I say.

"It's actually 2014 right now," she corrects me.

That man must have been right. What happened between Josh and I that we weren't together? I may have suffered from some slight amnesia but I know in my heart that the only person I truly love is Josh Hutcherson.

"Who was that man?" I ask the nurse.

"That was your fiancé, Henry."

"Fiancé?!" I was flabbergasted. I quickly looked down at the fourth digit of my left hand. There it was. A diamond ring. I suddenly felt sick and wanted to rid myself of the tight jewelry. My fingers must have become swollen from the accident because it took a lot of effort to pry it off. 

"Yes, fiancé," she reiterates. "I'm going to go talk to the doctor about setting up some tests to see how severe this amnesia is. Please stay in bed and rest. I'll be right back."

As she exits the room my best friend, Paige walks in. A look of relief crosses her face.

"Oh my goodness, Jen, I'm so glad you're okay!" she trudges over to my bedside and gives me a hug.

"Well, apparently not everything's okay," I mutter.

"What do you mean?" she asks, worry now appearing in the furrowing of her brows.

"Why aren't I still with Josh?" I ask her. "Why am I getting married to someone I don't know?"

"Sweetie. Josh and you haven't been together for some time now," her hand finds mine and squeezes.

"You're not the first person to tell me that," I sigh in frustration. "What happened between us? More importantly, why were we in this accident together?"

"You stood Henry up at the alter for him. The paparazzi got a good kick out of it and bombarded your car during your escape. You crashed into another vehicle."

"But why was I going to marry Henry in the first place if I love Josh?" I couldn't keep up with all the information being shot at me at once.

"What month do you think it is in 2012?" Paige's question intriguing me.

"April… why?" 

"April was a good month for the two of you. You guys were very happy with one another. You were expecting a child. During the last week of May you suffered a miscarriage and it tore apart your relationship. You found Henry a year ago. He treats you like a princess. He's a good guy. Don't dismiss him just yet." 

The information flowing out of her mouth so fast I can't get a word in. I have learned so much in the past twenty minutes but it still doesn't make any sense.  
I need to see Josh.

"You know what, Paige, I'm feeling exhausted from the stress of everything. I think I'm going to take a nap now, if you don't mind," I hate lying to her.

"Not a problem. I know it's a lot all at once. Take your time," she smiles and gives me a little wave before exiting the room. When I am sure she has at least rounded the corner in the hallway I make a break for it.

I don my slippers and begin to search for Josh's room. I ask a nurse at reception who seems a little hesitant to give it to me but once she realized I was in the accident with him she allowed it. 

When I find his room I am taken aback from the state he is in. He's hooked up to so many monitors. Blood appearing on the bandage around his head. His arm wrapped up in a sling. Bruises all over his face. I want to cry but I force it back to stay strong in his presence. 

"Hey," his voice was hoarse and groggy.

"Hi," my voice an octave higher. I cautiously walk over to his side and place a kiss on his cracked lips.

"What happened to us?" I ask him. 

"We were in a car accident," he replies.

"I know that, but I mean us. I just found out that we broke up. I lost a baby. I have or had a fiancé. How did we end up here together?"

"There was an accident," Josh starts.

"I know that but why were we in the car together?" I was raising my voice and I definitely didn't mean to.

"I objected at your wedding. You didn't think twice, you hiked up the bottom of your dress and ran towards me. You said you made a huge mistake and wanted to run away with me… forever. We hopped in my car, the paparazzi was waiting outside since it was THE Jennifer Lawrence's wedding and they bombarded my car and I couldn't hit the brakes in time. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," I kiss his chapped lips once more, "I love you."

"I love you too, Jen."

"Good," I sighed, "I was afraid you didn't love me anymore."

"I never stopped loving you," Josh admits. 

"What are you doing here?" the other voice startling us. When we both turn we realize that it's Henry.

"Being with the man I should have been standing at the alter with," I return to him.

"Do you know what he's done to you?" Henry yells.

"The accident wasn't his fault!" I yell back.

"Not just the accident, Jen! He's emotionally screwed with your brain since you lost the baby! He's a sick son of a bitch!"

"I think you're using my memory loss as a pawn in your scheme. You can say anything you want to me right now and there's a chance iIll believe it!"

"I can't believe you!" Henry shouts.

"You know what!?" I match his volume, "Maybe this was a blessing in disguise. It's a good thing I don't remember the last year and a half. I've forgotten the horrible thing that lead us to break up. I don't remember going through a miscarriage therefore I no longer feel attached to the situation. I've never been more in love with Josh and I have no idea who you are so you better leave now before I call security!"

"What makes you think he's not using you to get you back!" Henry questions.

"I trust him. I love him. Obviously you did something wrong if I left you at the alter," I rebuttal.

"You're going to regret this," Henry spits before leaving.

I am not going to regret a thing. In this moment I am content with my decision. I love Josh. And that's final.


	6. NewlyWeds

It's the year 2052. I just turned sixty. 

Jennifer Lawrence is sixty-two. 

We just got married. 

Both of our partners from our first marriages died. Brain cancer for mine. Huntington's for her. We reconnected our friendship over our misfortunes. A relationship came easily soon after. Now we've been asked to be apart of the revamping of "the Newlywed Game" show on the Games Network. Of course, we agreed. We love ourselves some healthy competition.   
The studio audience filters in as the two other couples take their places on either side of us. We don't recognize any of them but our couple on our left recognize us. We politely nod and as we are about to introduce ourselves the a voice announces the beginning of the game.  
"We're so going to win," Jen mutters under her breath before the camera pans onto us. The audience cheers loudly as our faces are shown. We give the camera a big wave before it moves along.  
"Okay, let's meet the newlyweds!" the announcer enthusiastically yells into the mic. "Our first couple is Zack and Sarah from Maryland. He's an engineer and she's a stay-at-home mom. Let's hear it for Zack and Sarah!"  
I look over at them. Sarah grabs ahold of Zach's arm and squeezes. They both smile at each other before she rests her head on his shoulder. She must have been twenty-five, him the same age.   
Now the camera is in our face once more as the announcer begins to introduce us, "Our second couple is Josh and Jennifer from Kentucky. You may have recognized them from the old film franchise 'The Hunger Games'. Round of applause for Josh and Jen!"  
The studio audience cheers as instructed, I'm sure half of them have no idea what the Hunger Games is. It kind of depresses me. Jen is waving her hands ridiculously in the air and all I can do is laugh.   
"And for our last couple, we have Dan and Lisa from Tennessee. He's a gourmet chef with a 5 star restaurant and she's the owner of her own female fitness gym. Put your hands together for Dan and Lisa!"  
Lisa seems like she's too good for the show. Dan looks like he'd rather be back at the restaurant creating new recipes.   
"Our competition is weak," I lean in to whisper in Jen's ear.  
"We got this," Jen whispers back as her right hand lightly squeezes my inner thigh.  
"Now for your host, Adam Brody!" Adam runs out from the curtain along the back wall behind the audience members. He walks down the aisle shaking hands with fans. Even in his old age he's a good looking man. Jen had a thing for him in his prime and I often catch her binge watching The OC. I can hear her cheering loudly beside me and shake my head.   
Adam runs up to the contestants row and shakes each of our hands. "Alright folks, this is how the game works. First round each correct answer is 5 points, 10 points for the second, and lastly 25 for the third and final round. Ladies head back stage first!"  
Jen has trouble getting out of her seat at first. Ever since her last action movie her left knee acts up from time to time. The studio erupts in a collective "aw" to which Jen replies with a, "Yeah, yeah, feel bad for the old lady! This old ladies gunna wreck this game!"   
She smacks my shoulder before heading back with the rest of the women. The door closes behind them and the show begins.  
"Alright gentleman, the first 5 point question. When and where was your first kiss? Zach we'll start with you."  
"Uhh…" he looks up to the ceiling trying to recall, "First year of college, at a Halloween party."  
"Sounds romantic," Adam comments. "Alright, Josh?"  
"North Carolina, on the set of the Hunger Games, 2011," I respond. His eyes widen. The audience sighs in awe.  
"Wow, specific!" he laughs, "And Dan?"  
"Last summer, in a sports bar," he answers. The look of boredom clearly portrayed in his expression and tone.  
"All…right, good!" the audience laughs at his pause. "Second question, we'll start with Josh. If your wife could identify with any cartoon character who would it be?"  
"Spongebob Squarepants!" I blurt out. I knew the answer as soon as he said cartoon character.   
"Isn't that show like 50 years old?" Adam asks.  
"Yeah, but if you think about it, it's pretty spot on don't you think?" I laugh. We're so winning. He moves on to ask the other two questions and I don't know who each of them pick. I guess that's the downside to being old.   
A light flashes signalling a commercial break is commencing. Our wives come back to sit with us. Jen's smiling wide her eyes a little shaky from all the excitement. I stand up to help her back into the chair. I place my hand around her shoulders as Adam Brody comes back on stage.  
"Okay, first round was 5 points each. Ladies you ready?" he winks.  
"HELL YEAH!" Jen shouts causing the others to stare at her. She covers her mouth quickly in slight embarrassment. "Sorry, I get really enthusiastic over games."  
"Okay," he draws out the "y", "the question was, when and where was your first kiss? Sarah?"  
"At a Halloween party during our first year of college," she responds.  
Zack flips his card over and it displays the same answer. They kiss. "Five points for them!"  
"Alright, Jen. Same question."  
"I got this," she pumps herself up, "On the set of the Hunger Games in 2011."  
She turns to me her fists clenched to disguise her anxiety. I flip my card over her eyes widen as she claps her hands in excitement.   
"Nailed it," I comment, we both high five.  
"Lisa?" Adam moves along.  
"Last summer at a baseball game," she says. When Dan flips his card over, unimpressed, she puts her head down and silently curses at the wrong answer.  
"If only we could give out half points! The next question was, if your wife could identify with any cartoon character who would it be? Lisa we'll start with you."  
"Princess Penelope," she says, when Dan flips it over, Barbara the Cat is written down.  
"Do you guys even know each other?" Adam makes a joke which is returned by a death stare from Lisa. "Kidding! Sarah what did Zach say?"  
"Robot X?" she seems unsure with the way she said it but she was right. Looks like we have some competition. Jen's leg is bouncing up and down so I place my palm on her leg to soothe her.  
"Jen?"  
"Spongebob Squarepants," I flip my card over and both yell "Yes!"  
"Okay so at the end of the first round we have Zack, Sarah, Josh and Jen with 10 points and Dan and Lisa sitting at 0. It all can change when we start the next round!" The light flashes for another commercial break and the men are being asked to go backstage.   
"See you soon," I kiss Jen on the forehead as I walk backstage with the rest. Ten minutes go by slowly. The three of us don't talk to one another. Dan's on his phone arguing with another chef about sauces while Zach is on his phone playing some game.   
I breathe a sigh of relief when we're called back in. As I take my place next to Jen I can see her smirking. She's very proud of her answers and she can't wait to find out that she's right.  
"Confident, are we?" I whisper as sit down.   
"You know it," she replies, smiling wide causing my heart rate to accelerate. Even after forty years, seeing her bright smile makes me happy.  
"Alright, gentleman. The second round is 10 points each, are we ready?" Adam begins.  
I nod and I assume the others do too.  
"Okay, Zach, we'll start with you. We asked, 'What was the last movie you two watched together'?  
"The Truth About the Cosmos," he answers. Sarah flips the card over and it's the same.   
"Alright, twenty points for these two! Josh, same question."  
Jen's knees are bouncing up and down. She can't hold in her excitement.   
"The remake of Zoolander," I respond.  
"YUS!" Jen flips the card over quickly, fumbling it. I help her steady it then place a kiss on her lips.  
"For a total of twenty points!" He's smiling, "Dan?"  
"Fast and Furious 79," he answers dully, but it illicits a positive response from Lisa. She said the same answer.   
"Dan and Lisa are finally on the board with ten points! Okay, our second question, also worth ten points was 'What annoying habit does your partner have? Josh we're going to start with you."  
"Well, she's doing it now!" I laugh, Jen covers her mouth with her hand, "She bites her lips!"  
"I do, I do," she chants flipping over the card, "I've got to stop!"  
"Thirty points for Josh and Jennifer! Dan your turn?"  
"She drinks god awful smoothies," he answers.  
"Nooo," she whines, she flips her sign over and it reads: Leaving the hair straightener on.  
"Sorry, you two!" Adam moves back to Zach and asks him the same question. The two of us are distracted kicking each other behind the table to hear his answer but he gets it wrong. Jen and I grab hands knowing we're in first place at the moment.  
"Alright, now we're doing the last round a little differently, folks! Each individual got a separate question to answer about their significant other. Each correct answer is 25 points! We're starting the last round so we'll start with the last couple! Lisa what is Dan's pet name for you?"  
"Babe?" she's unsure. He flips the card. It's the correct answer.   
"Dan, if you could be married to a movie star who it be?"  
"Foxy Roxy," he replies. It was not the answer on Lisa's card.   
"The final score for Dan and Lisa is thirty five points. Sadly, you did not win the Newlywed game but thanks for your participation! Onto Zach and Sarah!"  
Adam walks back. Jen's back to biting her lips so I smack her arm. She gives me the evil eye then starts to laugh. Our actions causing us to miss their answers once again. It looks like they got one right because now they're at forty five points.  
"Alright, Josh and Jennifer. You need to get one answer right to win the game. Jen, we asked Josh what your favourite food was, what is it?"  
"PIZZA!" she shouts before standing up.  
"Pizza?!" I act dumbfounded, "I didn't know you liked pizza!"  
The look of horror and bewilderment that flashed across her face was worth it. I flipped the card over to reveal that I wrote pizza.   
She playfully smacked my arm before coming in for a kiss.  
"Fifty five points for Josh and Jen! Our Newlywed Winners!" The whole audience is cheering for us. Jen hams it up and bows.   
"Our winners will be given an all expense paid honeymoon to a destination of their choosing! This concludes this episode of Newlyweds. I'm Adam Brody. Have a wonderful night!"  
We did it.   
We won our trip to Hawaii.  
The place where we first fell in love.


	7. I'll Be Seeing You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 1945. Josh comes home from the war.

JOSH  
September 5th, 1945

Our boat arrives at the dock in the early morning. There is a large crowd gathered at the pier awaiting our return. My heart sinks into my chest as I realize that I was about to step on American soil once more. My reality the past few years involved staking out in treacherous conditions, being awoken by cannons firing, constantly living in fear and watching my comrades die. I don't know what life will be like when I arrive home. The letters between Jennifer and I got fewer and far between. Her presence in each of the letters getting more distant. 

The boat anchors and becomes surrounded by family members and citizens excited for our return. Shouts and cheering could be heard from inside the boat. Small smiles appeared on everyone's face. All relieved for the war to finally be over but afraid for what life will be like when we got home. 

Dark green duffel bags lifted off the floors and found there way onto their owners shoulders. All men silent as they await the cabin doors to open. They open shortly allowing sunlight to enter the deck. We all leave single file and step out onto the pier. Families cheering loudly searching for a familiar face in our crowd. Once a soldier finds their loved one, bodies are being lifted and tears are being shed.

No one will be waiting here for me. I still have another train ride to make before I make it back to my home in Kentucky. My home with Jennifer. Strangers are coming up to me and thanking me for my service. I give them a polite nod and smile before carrying on.

I board the train with others not fortunate to have family at the pier. We all nod at each other and take our seats. The train sounds and begins to move towards "home". The carriages fell quiet as each man stares out the window of our beautiful country. Clear blue skies, luscious green grass, big oak trees and wildlife. 

Everyone's eyelids are slowly shutting but no one wants to completely shut them in fear of this being a dream. I know I don't. Every time I close my eyes I picture a comrade getting blown to bits or forcing myself to stay awake in muddy trench as it rained. I never want to go back.

I unzip my duffel bag in hopes to find slight entertainment. I pull out the first letter Jen sent and a photo of her falls out. She looks so young, so innocent. I wonder what she looks like now. I wonder if she'll be waiting for me at the train station. 

I must have dozed off because I am being nudged by a passenger by the time we arrive in Kentucky. I mumble a thanks and sort out my belongings as the train slowly comes to a halt. Everything I have been thinking, everything I've went through has led to this moment. 

A small crowd has formed at the station but nothing as grand as the pier. The faces are teary yet filled with excitement to finally see their loved one.

As I step off the train I see a lot of embraces. Men holding their kids for the first time. Wives finally being able to hold their husbands. I scan the crowd looking for Jen but I don't see her. She knew I was coming home today. Why isn't she here?

I give a polite smile to those as I pass through the crowd. A lot of people muttering "thank you" and "God bless". There is a row of taxis waiting and I graciously step into one. Oh how I missed the spaciousness of modern vehicles.

"Where ya headed, sir?" the cabbie inquires.

"Uh…," I can't remember my address so I fish for a letter to find the return, "145 Mellgrove."

"Okay," he replies, "And I just have to say. Welcome home. This country is forever in your debt for your time overseas."

"Thank you," was all I could say. It's not that I chose to go. I was drafted. Yeah, I feel like I did my country proud but in the long run it ruined my life.

The cab ride is silent. I relax in the car listening to the smooth jazz being played over the car radio. I begin to get familiar with where we are and I know my house is coming up soon. My palms start to sweat and I can feel my heart rate pick up. 

The car stops in front of a house and it feel foreign to me. It was not how I remembered it. There was a tire swing hanging from the big oak tree. A garden was all along the front porch. I could see the hint of a clothes line with articles draped. One looked to be a mens shirt. 

"That's $5.50, sir," the cabbie interrupts my thoughts.

I grab some coins and hand them over.

"Thanks," I mutter as I grab my duffel bag and walk towards the door. 

As I walk up the driveway I feel my knees begin to shake. I have this aching feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is not right. Being here feels off.

I walk up the few steps and set my bag on the concrete porch. Taking a deep breath I knock three times on the deep red door. I hear some scuffling and footsteps getting louder as they reach the door.

When it opens, the silhouette is of someone taller than Jen. As the door opens further the identity of the man becomes clear. It's my best friend Garrett. His happy expression diminishing at the sight of me.

"Hey man," he sighs.

In the distance I hear a female voice holler, "Who's at the door?"

Garrett stares at the ground not wanting to make eye contact with me. I can feel my pulse beating in my throat. What is happening here? Why is here? Why is he at my house?

Then she appears at the door. Jen. My Jen. And she's… pregnant?

My eyes wide as I look at her stomach. Her hand moves up to her mouth as she gasps.

"Oh my God, Josh," she whispers and I can hear her voice crack. 

"You're… pregnant?" I manage to get out.

"I'm so sorry," she begins her voice getting raspy, "You being gone left me in a wreck. I had no one to talk to. Garrett came by to see how I was holding up. Then things just kind of happened you know? I'm so sorry, Josh. I really am. I didn't know if you were ever coming home and the wait made me anxious. I'm sorry."

Seeing her in this state makes me want to console her but, my anger stops me.

"You couldn't wait until I got back so you slept with my best friend?" I was angry.

She was about to defend herself but I cut her off.

"Do you know the Hell that I've been through? Do you know what it was like thinking you were going to die everyday? There were times where I wanted to just turn the rifle and point it at my head. But do you know what stopped me? You. You did. Knowing that when the war ended you would be there for me. Knowing that you loved me. You were the reason that I lived. That I kept trying to come home. It was you. And then I come home to this? This is fucking ridiculous."

"Josh, I…" she can't find the words.

"And Garrett, thanks a lot man. Thank you. I really appreciate this," my hands clench as I punch the doorframe. "Out of all the woman you could've had. A lot of woman were probably desperate and seeking companionship from those lucky enough not to be shipped off and you pick my girl. MY GIRL!"

"Easy man, I know this sucks…"

"Sucks? SUCKS? This more than sucks, man! I'm over there watching friends get blown up. I watched people die. I lived in dirt holes for Christ sake! Do you know what it's like to be awake for days with nothing to eat? Not having a shower? Smelling people literally rotting from trench foot? No, you know Jack shit because you're here, with her living this happy life. So you can go fuck yourself!"

"Josh, you need to calm down," Garrett says, Jen leaning against the doorframe sobbing.

"You expect me to be calm after this?" I can hear my voice crack and my eyes get misty. 

"I have no where else to go."


	8. Lips of an Angel

_We were in our hotel room in Paris. Bad weather caused filming to be delayed for a short while. Jennifer's head rests on my chest along with her hand. She casually plays with the patch of chest hair popping out from my tank top. We stay this way for a bit before she lifts her head up and stares at me. Her eyes piercing into mine causing my mouth to dry up. She was so beautiful._

_Jen's lips part and I lunge forward to crash mine onto hers. I kissed her hungrily. We reposition ourselves so we could get better angles of each other. The more aggressive I was with her the more aggressive she was back. There was a tightening in my pants and then…_

My cellphone was rattling on the bedside table causing me to jolt awake. The alarm clock showing that it was close to three in the morning. The vibrating stopped, the caller not bothering to leave a voicemail. 

Weird.

I stretch my arms above my head until I hear a faint crack then I slowly sink back into the bed. I quickly glance over and see that you're still sleeping beside me. You're so beautiful when you sleep. Your slightly curly red hair splayed across the pillow. Your lips gently parted as you softly exhale. 

The vibrating starts again so I grab my phone quick not wanting to wake you.

"Hello?" I whisper.

"Josh?" My pulse increased as I recognized your voice. It's been a while.

"Jennifer?" I ask even though I know the answer.

"Yes it's me."

"You realize it's three in the morning here," I softly say.

"I know. I know. I just… I just wanted to hear your voice. I don't know. Why are you whispering like that?"

"My girlfriend's sleeping beside me."

"Oh shit! Sorry," she gets out.

I quietly chuckle picturing her face in that moment, "It's okay. What's up?"

I know I should of asked her to call back in the morning but I didn't want to let go just yet. I wanted to hear her speak for a little while longer. I missed her. I missed her so much. The way she would say whatever was on her mind not caring if it was offensive or embarrassing. I wanted her resting her head against my chest as I played with her golden blonde tresses. You stir beside me and I quickly feel guilty of my thoughts. I love you. I do. But Jen will always hold the largest piece of my heart.

"Nick and I got into a pretty big argument," she confesses, "And I don't know. Every single time we fight I'm reminded of how I should have picked you. I miss you. I dream about you."

"I miss you too, Jen," I reply, smiling, knowing that she dreams of me too.

"I don't love him the way I lo-," she starts but I interrupt.

"Please, don't," I beg, "I can't bear to hear you utter those words to me right now. You know how I felt about you, Jen. Those feelings are still real. But I need to stop holding my girlfriends hand and picturing yours. It's not fair to her. It's not fair to me."

"I shouldn't have called," Jen utters, "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm glad you did!" I comfort her, "It's just hard you know?"

Jen sighs, "Yeah."

There was a silence on both lines that was far from awkward. Both of us listening to the sounds of the others breathing.

"I'll let you go," Jen the first to break the silence.

"Okay." I was a little disappointed.

"I love you Josh. Always," she says awaiting my reply.

"Always," I answer before the line goes dead.


	9. Jazz & Liquor [1920s AU]

New York City

September 2nd, 1923

\--

1920\. 

The year the Prohibition started.

In the United States of America it was illegal to buy, sell or make alcohol. Times were tough for some but as the years went on we all secretly learned how to manage. 

Speakeasies.

New York City mobsters had ways of bringing the booze into the city. No one cared how it was brought in. They only cared that it was readily available. 

I walk the dimly lit streets of New York carefully checking over my shoulder to make sure that I'm not being followed. This was my first night attending this certain one alone. The last thing I need is a stranger following me and that stranger being the fuzz. If I accidentally caused a raid of the club, the mobsters would make sure I didn't make it 'til morning.

I clear my throat before knocking four times on the hard wooden door. A small slit opened at the top of the door and a pair of eyes glared at me.

"Blotto."

The man behind the door looking just a moment longer before closing the rectangular peephole and letting me in. My shoulders deflate slightly knowing that I got into the speakeasy without a hitch. I go through another set of wooden doors and am met with the roaring sounds off jazz and intoxicated people. Besides myself not a single person had an empty glass. My mouth suddenly went dry at this realization and I made my way through the dance floor to the bar.

"What can I get ya fella?" the poor dressed bartender asks.

"Whiskey, straight up," I point my index finger to the sky to add meaning. 

He comes back in a timely fashion and I hand over a bill. As I swallow a quick swig of the amber liquid my attention is immediately brought towards the stage. Through the thick clouds of smoke from patrons was quite possibly the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

Getting herself set up and comfortable on stage I take in her appearance. Short cropped blonde hair with bangs across her forehead. Her eyes were blue and piercing. Her skin pale and bright. On her neck she wore an elegant array of pearls that complimented her dazzling smile. On her shoulders was the most exquisite pale purple fur scarf. Her hair, wrists and fingers donned with jewellery. 

"Who is that broad?" I ask the gentleman beside me tilting my head towards the stage.

"That's Civella's gal, Jennifer. She's gotta voice of an angel. A canary. She's pretty but don't touch. Civella's gots eyes everywhere."

A mobsters partner. How tragic. I wonder how someone like her got into something like this. On her exterior she was quite the looker. All calm and collected. But one look into her eyes and you know their is a different story on the inside. Something that she's afraid to let out of the bag.

"Well good evening cats and kittens," Jennifer's voice rasps into the mic. The crowd cheering and whistling.

"My, my, we're an excited bunch tonight," she gives a grin and I can feel my heart drop in my chest.

"Whose ready for some jazz?"

The cat behind her starts playing a few keys on the piano and we all wait in anticipation for Jennifer to start her song. When she does my heart immediately breaks.

Gee, but it's hard to love someone  
When that someone don't love you  
I'm so disgusted, heartbroken, too  
I've got those downhearted blues

Couples are slow dancing on the floor. Others having mindless chatter between one another. I continued to listen to the words of this broken gal.

Once I was crazy 'bout a man  
He mistreated me all the time  
The next man I get has got  
To promise to be mine, all mine

Sounds like Civella is just like all the other sleazy mobsters in the Apple. I feel the urge to step in, to steal her away from this place. I don't have much but we could make it work.

Trouble, trouble, I've had it all my days  
Trouble, trouble, I've had it all my days  
It seems that trouble's going to follow me  
To my grave

Christ, did I hear her correctly? Is this a plea for help? Does she think her life's in danger? As I look around no one is expressing the same concern as I am.

I got the world in a jug, the stopper's in my hand  
I'm going to hold it until you didn't come under my command

The piano player finishes up the tune and once he does the audience begins to clap.

"Thank you everyone. Let's liven it up a bit, shall we?"

And with that, Jennifer plays more upbeat tunes. A sax and trombone player joining her. The crowd gets more rowdy but I continue to sit at the bar and listen to her sing. My short glass of whiskey never empty. She plays three songs and not one of them hint at a dodgy life. I begin to think I imagined the first one.

Jennifer thanks the crowd and then begins to make her way over to the bar. My hand goes to my hair to make sure it's still as slicked back as it was when I left. My head looks down at my glass as she approaches.

"Vodka, Scottie," she demands with a sweetness in her voice, "And hold the water will ya? I know Johnnie's been tellin' ya to water my drinks down. What's the fun in that?"

"You got it, Miss Jennifer," he returns, a little terrified that her request requires him to go behind a mobsters instructions.

Scottie, the bartender, returns with her drink. She takes a sip and it seems to live up to her expectations.

"Perfect," she smiles as she sets the glass down, "Put it on my tab, will ya hunnie?"

"Sure thing, Miss Jennifer."

Jennifer fills the vacant stool beside me and I watch as her index finger traces circles around the lip of her glass. Her body was so close to mine that I could swear I smelt the scent of flowers radiating from her. She looked even more beautiful up close. I had to talk to her. I had to find out that this wonderful creature was safe out of harms way. So I cleared my throat.

"You gotta wonderful voice," I manage to get out.

"Thanks Mister," Jennifer replies as she turns to look at me, "Ya too kind."

"Never heard anything like it," I carry on.

"Johnnie says it ain't the best he heard but he puts up with it since it brings this joint cash," she honestly returned. 

"What does he know," I boldly say.

She gives me a smile and I feel like it's the first real one I've seen tonight.

"What's ya name, dollface?"

"Joshua, but call me Josh please."

"I like Joshua betta," she giggles before taking a swig of her liquor. Then she becomes quiet and just stares ahead. My throat dries and I don't know what to say.

"Johnnie doesn't love me," she confesses, "He comes home drunk every night smelling like different broads. It makes me sick!"

"He doesn't hit ya does he?" I had to ask.

"No, no, well only once, but I deserved it. I was acting like a mad woman!"

"Doesn't give 'em the right!"

"He hasn't done it since," she whispers. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm tellin' ya this. Maybe it's the liquor. I should go."

She can't go. I can't let her leave and go back to that jerk she calls a husband. I won't be able to live with myself if I let her go and see her mug in the obits.

"Just one more drink," I ask. "I like talking to ya."

"Alright," I can see a twinkle in her eyes as she looks in mine. "One mo'. Listen, ya gotta fag?"

"For you Miss? Of course," I pull a pack out of my breast pocket and she takes it from my hand. Her fingers brushing with mine sending a slight chill throughout my body. She puts the smoke in-between her lips and I quickly reach for my zippo to light it for her. She sharply inhales then seconds later a cloud of smoke billows from her mouth.

"So Joshua. What do ya do?"

"I was a sailor but I was mostly seasick and no use to them so I got canned. Now I got me a job in a shop a little ways away from here. Always lookin' for somethin' else."

"A man of many talents," she coos, her voice like velvet.

The more we started talking the more I couldn't let her go. So I made my move.

"Let's run away together," I proposition.

"What are ya crazy?" Jennifer replies wide-eyed.

"I don't got much, but we could manage," I say.

"Johnnie will find us and put us six feet unda!"

"He might just do that to ya tomorra or a month from now. Let's run away. I'll keep you safe. It'll be hard at first but one things fo' sure, I'll show you want its like to be loved."

At my last sentence I can see herself give way. I know that she would leave her comfortable life filled with the latest fashion, booze and money for the chance at love. The chance to be free from the life Civella has given her.

"Okay."

As soon as I hear her utter her agreeance the front door bursts open.

"Raid!" a few people shouted sending everybody inside into utter chaos. Everyone was trying to get out the back door, the only other exit in the building. As I'm heading in that direction, a big man in a suit grabs ahold of Jennifer and forces her through the crowd. Someone in the mafia, probably. I reach out towards her to grab her hand and pull her towards me but the guy is too strong. I join the crowd and eventually make it out. I sprint in the opposite direction and stop in an alley to catch my breath. That's when I hear her voice.

"Stop it Johnnie! Ya hurting me!"

"Who's that guy you was with? Huh? Ya boyfriend? Have you forgotten that ya married to me? Does the money and jewels I give you not enough? What's the matta with you?"

Then I hear a slap. My blood boils in my skin as I make my way towards the sound. Where are they?

"Answer me!"

"Stop it Johnnie!"

"Answer me!"

And then I heard the sound I never wanted to hear.

The sound of a gunshot.


	10. Waking Up in Vegas

"Alright, Jen. Blow."

Josh had a pair of dice in his palm and lifted his hand upwards towards Jen's face. Her lips formed an o before she seductively blew air onto the cubes. Josh never breaking the gaze he held with her.

"Winner!" the dealer exclaimed pushing their winnings towards them.

"Ahh!' Jen cheered jumping up and down. Her dress was very low cut. Her ample chest eliciting attention from not just Josh but other players crowding around the table. The two of them too drunk to notice the stares. 

"Again," Josh commanded glassy eyed, bringing the dice up to Jen's puckered lips once more.

"Win!" the dealer cried.

"Fuckin' right," Josh beamed. A sparkly waitress slipped her hand between the pair and placed their fourth round of complimentary mojitos in front of them. Once the drinks were placed Josh pulled Jen closer to him. There heads touching momentarily.

"What do you say to another 'round baby doll?" Josh inquired raising both brows.

"Babydoll?" Jen snickered, stumbling forward slightly. "What are we in the twenties or something?"

"Shut up and blow," Josh commanded.

Jen did what she was told before announcing to the crowd, "And that's not the first time he's said that to me."

Everyone crowding around the table laughed at her remark. Josh won that round again and the two of them celebrated by chugging down their latest mojito after a short but heated make out session. Although short, their kiss caused them to miss the next round of play. The pair decided to take their winnings and cash them in. Giving them a grand total of eleven thousand dollars.

"What should we do with this?" Josh slurred holding the lump sum. It was just play money to the two of them. 

"We need to do something ridiculous," Jen suggested. "We are in Vegas, Josh."

"Like what?" he asked, his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her in closer. If Josh didn't have a firm grip on her, she would have fallen on her far multiple times.

Jen scanned the room and her eyes fell onto the sign leading to the casinos chapel.

"Let's get married."

Josh didn't respond. He thought the idea ludacris but couldn't deny wanting to do it. It must have been his feelings for Jen mixing with the alcohol flowing through his veins. 

"Josh!" Jen exclaimed, squeezing his hand as they entered the small chapel at three in the morning. "We have to do the Elvis wedding. We have to!"

"The what?" Josh laughed. The words coming out of her mouth seemed like gibberish. 

"Elvis. Wedding." Jen said painfully slow making sure to enunciate everything.

"Let's do it."

The two of them got their marriage licence and wedding package set up with the receptionist who was also acting as their witness. After the legality was finished with the two got to pick out what outfits to wear. Josh took off his black tux and traded it in for a powder blue jacket. Jen kept her form fitting dress on but added a veil to complete the look. 

"We're ready," a worker announced as he passed the costume room.

"You make a beautiful bride, Jen," Josh gushed taking in her appearance.

"You too," she replied, laughing when she realized her mistake. "You know what I mean."

Josh was ushered to the altar while Jen hung back. An Elvis impersonator then linked arms with Jen and they walked down the aisle to a rock and roll version of the wedding march.

"Josh!" Jen shouted and pointed, to her left "Josh look! Elvis is walking me down the aisle!"

"I can see that!" Josh hollered back. He clapped his hands together, smiling.

The song ended. Elvis released Jen and gave Josh a "bro hug" before taking his place in-between them at the altar. Josh and Jennifer grabbed each others hands tightly. 

"Dearly Beloved. We are gathered here in the wee hours of the night to witness the exchange of vows between Josh Hutcherson and Jennifer Lawrence."

Josh winked at her.

"Jennifer. Repeat after me: It only took one night to get stuck on you, and now my wish came true, you big hunka hunka burnin' love. I thought you were nothin' but a hound dog, cryin' all the time, but now I know you're my teddy bear. 'Cause tigers play too rough and lions ain't the kind you love enough. So kiss me quick and love me tender for I can't help falling in love with you."

"Wow, that's a mouthful," Jen commented before saying, "Hunka hunka burnin' love, hound dog… something, something… lions, tigers, and bears, oh my... kiss me tender I'm falling in love with you." When she said 'you' she jabbed her index finger into Josh's chest.

"Close enough!" Elvis bellowed into the mic. 

"Now Josh. Repeat after me: It took a hard headed woman to make me king of the whole wide world. I thought you were the devil in disguise but you turned out to be my puppet on a string. I used to live in the hotel down the end of lonely street but now it's Viva Las Vegas 'cause I need your love tonight."

"I'm the king of the world and your the devil in disguise. Viva Las Vegas!" Josh thought he said it perfectly.

"Alright," the Elvis priest held back a laugh, "Take this time to exchange tokens of love."

Josh and Jen had picked out novelty Star Wars rings as their wedding bands. They each slipped them onto the others sacred finger.

"By the powers vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. But remember there is no return to sender. You may kiss your cousin. Please join me in welcoming Mr. and Mrs. Josh Hutcherson. Alright, folks. This has me all shook up, so please love me tender."

Jennifer cupped the side of Josh's face and pulled him in for a hard, wet kiss. The few stragglers that had wandered into their late night ceremony began to cheer for them.

\---

There was a knocking at the door that caused Josh to jump awake. The daylight was creeping into the room at full force making his headache imminent. Each knock seeming increasingly loud each time the persons knuckles made contact with the door.

"Maybe if you ignore it long enough they'll go away," Jen groaned beside him.

The sounds of another voice in the bed startled Josh. For a split second he thought he accidentally brought a stripper up into bed with him. He soon realized it had thankfully belonged to Jen. 

The pounding at the door ceased and was replaced with the mechanical sounds of a card being fed into the key slot. Within a few short seconds the front door to their suite was being opened and in strolled Andre.

"Josh what happened to you last night, man?"

Jen stirred and began to sit up in the bed. She held the thin white sheet to her chest. The other holding her temple trying to control the headache.

"Shit, sorry." Andre started to laugh. "Should I bring you guys back some breakfast? Or should I say lunch?"

A shit eating grin was plastered on Andre's face still causing Josh and Jen to give him questionable looks.

"What's so funny?" Jen asked, "It's not like you haven't caught us like this before."

"Definitely not like this before," Andre was enjoying this. He began to laugh heartily once more.

"Andre why are you laughing so hard? What do you know that you're not telling us. Seriously, dude. it's freaking me out," Josh was bug eyed in horror. Jen was silent.

"Seriously? No clue?" Andre egged on.

"Seriously!" Josh and Jen said in unison.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Andre put his hands up defensively. He started to slowly back out of the doorway before uttering:

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Hutcherson."


	11. Drabble: Russian Roulette

"Why are you here?"

Jen ran into Josh in the back room of a hotel lobby. She donned a one piece black leather suit. Here wore an all black three piece suit.

"Josh, seriously. What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question, Miss Lawrence."

The pair had been selected for a mission. A mission that neither of them knew about. Jennifer was contacted by an organization to assassinate a gang leader running a gambling rig in hotel chains across Los Angeles. There was a money trail and a string of murders linked with his name.

Her task was to get close enough to the leader, Jacques Regan. She had managed to secure a couple dates with him. This meeting was going to be her last. Or so she thought until Josh strolled in.

Josh was trained in combat. He trained two hours a day to keep in shape and to learn maneuvers to outsmart those he would be faced with. He was with another organization called IRF. The rival of Jen's. His mission was to retrieve Jacques and bring him back to HQ for questioning. 

"He's mine," Jen growled placing her hands on Jacques shoulders. 

Josh took a step forward and the leaders henchmen took charge. Josh managed to get in a few punches here and there. For a man of his stature, taking out eight of the twenty that attacked him was astounding. A large man took Josh by the shoulders and forcefully pushed him into a chair in the room. They tied his feet to the bottom of the chair and bound his wrists in front of him.

Jennifer didn't get off the hook either. She too was shoved into a chair and bound. The two of them were sitting across from one another. A black round table separating them.

"Ah, Jennifer. Such a shame that you were a bad apple. I would have loved to have you around," Jacques cackled. "Your leaders must be idiots for unknowingly selecting two people that know each other intimately and sending them on the same target with different plans."

He paced the room as he spoke. Both Josh and Jen's mouths got covered with duct tape. Their muffled shouts was all that filled the silence.

"Did you think I was so blind, Jennifer? Of course I had my men following you at all hours of the day. Of course I knew that you lived with Josh there. The big surprise though was that you guys were both working towards something."

Jennifer and Josh haven't made eye contact since they sat.

A smile crept on Jacques face, "Now that I knew a murder was supposed to happen tonight I'm a little disappointed. Let's say we fill a gun with a single bullet and play a little game called Russian Roulette? Doesn't that sound like fun?"

They both went wide eyed. 

A tear escaped Jen's eye and fell down her cheek. 

Bang!

The game was short. 

The bullet was in the first slot. 

Who did it hit?

Josh's whimpers can answer that.


End file.
